30 ans après
by Candichou
Summary: 30 ans plus tard, Ezra et Aria se retrouve. Une fiction sur le couple Ezria Disclamer: l'univers de Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapitre 1

30 ans.

Cela fait 30 ans que je n'ai plus entendu sa voix.

30 ans, que je n'ai plus vu son visage d'ange.

30 ans, que je n'ai plus perçu son rire d'enfant.

30 ans, que ses yeux ne se sont plus illuminés sous mes " je t'aime" murmuré.

30 ans, qu'elle me manque.

30 ans, qu'elle et moi c'est terminé.

30 ans, sans signes de vie. Je les ai attendus en vain, le temps est passé, je commençais à me faire une raison. Le temps ravage les souvenirs, elle avait probablement reconstruit sa vie, sans moi,... Sans moi... Je me devais de faire pareil, pour moi et avant tout pour elle. "Pour elle" cette expression devenu familière à mes yeux, je l'ai tellement utilisé au cours de ma vie, qu'elle était devenu une partie de moi. Ma vie fonctionnait avec elle. "Qu'aurait-elle pensé de ça? Ou encore "Si je fais ça elle aurait probablement voulu que.." Et j'en passe...

Je n'ai pas passé 30 ans de ma vie célibataire, loin de cette idée. J'ai tenté de nouvelles expériences avec d'autres femmes qui se résolvaient systématiquement par des échecs. Les battements de mon cœur lui appartenaient, une partie de moi espérait que notre flamme insouciante et passionnelle de notre jeunesse ne s'était jamais éteinte. J'avais le pressentiment qu'on se retrouverait. Cette certitude que le premier amour ne s'oublie pas. Bien qu'elle n'était pas la première, dans mon cœur elle l'était. J'avais bravé les interdits avec elle, pour elle, j'aurais tenté le diable s'il en avait été question. Elle me rendait fou. J'aurai tellement voulu remonter le temps, pour effacer ces mensonges et ces larmes qui perlaient le long de sa joue lorsque la vérité a fait surface. J'ai le cœur en mille morceaux quand ce rappel du passé me revient à l'esprit. Les images sont tellement claires dans mon souvenir, je revois encore la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux après que la première gifle fut partie. Je l'avais mérité. J'en aurais mérité tant d'autres mais elle s'en est contenté que de deux. Mes mains trembles tant le souvenir de ces images me semblent proches comme si elles voulaient revenir pour me torturer de ce que j'avais commis. Je m'étais servis d'elle mais je l'aimais. Mon amour envers elle était plus fort que ma passion: l'écriture. Elle n'a jamais voulu l'entendre. Le mal était fait. J'avais tenté de le réparer en prenant une balle dans l'abdomen à la place d'elle ou d'une de ses amies. Elle est revenu me voir à l'hôpital une fois après l'accident pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, c'est grâce à sa visite que je suis resté en vie, j'aurais tellement voulu partir dans cet incident. Ma vie ne rimait à rien sans elle. Quand j'ai entendus le son de sa voix étant dans un coma profond, une larme est né au bord de mes yeux. Elle était là me chuchotant "s'il te plais bat toi" de sa voix la plus douce. Pendant mon coma, j'avais entendu ma mère, mon frère et quelques amis prononcer cette phrase mais sortant de sa bouche, c'était tout simplement divin. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que malgré tout, elle puisse penser ça. Ce moment de bonheur fut court car c'était les derniers mots d'elle que j'ai entendu, il y a 30 ans déjà.

Ma plus grande surprise, c'est lorsque je l'ai aperçu hier à la terrasse d'un bar. Mon cœur s'arrêta et mes mains devinrent moites. Elle était seule... Je l'aurais reconnu parmi tant de visages. Le sien avait pris quelques rides qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, elle avait un chignon décoiffé et quelques mèches dansaient autour de son visage. Elle était plongée dans un livre. Je pus deviner qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle lisait à en voir son visage que je connaissais par cœur. Elle avait gardé ses expressions. Ses yeux dévoraient ce qu'elle lisait, c'est une qualité qu'autrefois j'adorais chez elle. On partageait cette même passion qu'est l'amour des mots. Elle a toujours eu un don pour l'écriture, lorsque j'étais son professeur, j'avais la chance de pouvoir la lire et...

Soudain mes yeux tombèrent sur la couverture... Ce n'est pas possible... Ce livre... Je le connais tellement bien... C'est le premier ouvrage que je lui ai offert, sur la première page j'y avais inscrit "When you nead to leave Rosewood" Je n'en reviens pas... Je devrais aller lui parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Au moment où je décide de tourner les talons, son regard croisa le mien... Ce moment m'a paru durer une éternité... Je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise ce long silence...

\- Ezra...

\- Aria...

C'est ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis constructif, c'est important pour moi. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'ai pris vos remarques en compte et j'ai essayé de corriger l'orthographe :-)


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ezra…

\- Aria…

\- Tu ne m'avais pas reconnue ?

La flamme que j'avais vue briller dans ses yeux quelques années plus tôt avait laissé sa place à de la tendresse reflétant exactement la façon dont elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Elle ne m'en voulait plus, le temps avait guérit ses blessures.

\- Si évidemment que si, c'est juste que…

\- Peu importe…

Elle avait probablement dut sentir que j'avais tenter de l'éviter à la manière dont elle à changer de sujet, ne voulant pas risquer d'être embarrasser par ma réponse.

\- Comment tu vas ? Depuis l'incident ? enchaîna t'elle

\- 30 ans… Avec le temps tu sais, …

\- Oui, je me doute…

Elle m'avait encore coupé la parole, je crois qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de se morfondre sur le temps qui s'écoule et tant mieux on évite ainsi de parler de tout ce qui par le passé nous à détruit.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir si…

\- Avec plaisir…

Je n'attendais que ça, depuis le début de notre conversation j'ésperais qu'elle me le propose. Ma manière certes maladroite et trop excessive de lui dire avait montré à quelle point lui parler était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis 30 ans.

On a passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Comme c'est agréable de se retrouver. J'ai appris qu'elle était devenue photographe professionnelle et écrivaine à ses heures perdues. Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Elle m'a même avouer avoir conserver son Roliflex, appareil photo de collection datant des années 20-30 que je lui avais offert pour nos un an… Il y a 30 ans.

Cependant, il y a encore une question sans réponse pour laquelle aucun de nous n'a osé la poser. « Avait-elle/il refait sa vie ? »

Aucun de nous deux, n'avait envie de se quitter mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'espérais que cet « aurevoir » ne serait que provisoire. J'ai longuement hésité à lui proposer de venir prendre un café chez moi mais j'ai abandonné cette intention, le destin nous a réunis une fois, il se devait de le faire une seconde fois. A vrai dire, je n'aurai jamais osé lui faire cette proposition donc je préfère me convaincre que le destin y sera pour quelque chose.

Sur le chemin qui mène à mon appartement, Aria occupait mes pensées. Arrivé sous le pas de l'immeuble, je fermait mes yeux, pour revivre ce moment, je repassais chaque morceau de notre conversation, analysant chaque parole qu'elle a prononcé et tous ces petits gestes qui prouvent qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié. Je regrettais, cette façon enfantine de lui avoir parlé, j'avais été un idiot. Je n'analysais pas que son comportement mais le mien également. J'avais été ridicule.

Mon appartement, le 3B, un petit 50m2, dont le décor est vintage se trouvant sur « Hybbert Street » est l'endroit où Aria et moins avont vécu les moments les plus marquants de notre vie commune. Ce lieu a ressenti nos rires, nos larmes, nos coups de gueules, nos angoisses d'être découvert,… On n'y a aussi confronté des personnes que nous aimons pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Cet également dans ce studio que nous nous sommes données l'un à l'autre.

J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de vendre cet appartement cosy pour pouvoir refaire ma vie ailleurs, dans une autre ville, loin de tout, loin d'elle… Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à céder mon nid, trop de souvenirs, trop d'espoir. Je ressentais toujours cette même émotion lorsque je franchisais la porte de cette garçonnière même après 30 ans.

Je m'avançais vers mon ordinateur se trouvant sur mon bureau à coté de ma somptueuse machine à écrire, un paradoxe. Elle, Aria m'avait inspiré. Je venais de retrouver ma muse. J'avais continué à écrire après mon livre sur l'adolescente Alison Dilaurentis mais que des ébauches, rien d'extraordinaire. Cet ouvrage sur Alison, n'a jamais été publié, j'avais honte de m'être servi d'Aria pour pouvoir me faire un nom parmi les plus grands écrivains, que j'avais choisi d'ignorer ce roman, dont le futur était annoncé. Il aurait été un best-seller. J'ouvris une page blanche dans mon ordinateur et mes doigts se mirent à courir sur le clavier, son visage, son parfum, ses gestes, tout chez elle me procurait une inspiration. QU'il était bon de retrouver sa plume.

Tout à coup, un message apparut sur mon écran, un mail,...

« C'était un plaisir de t'avoir revu, j'espère à une prochaine fois. Bisous –Ar »

Je me mis à rire, elle avait toujours signé ces messages par « -Ar », en hommage à toutes ces années de souffrance, je présume. J'en étais maintenant certain, on se reverrait.

**Merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage. Cela me fait plaisir, je suis également ouverte à des suggestions pour la suite (même si j'ai une petite idée en tête). :)**


End file.
